The Past Has A Way of Catching Up
by NotSoFinnocent
Summary: Three years after high school, Finn is drowning his sorrows over Rachel in a bar when a very welcome distraction shows up in the form of an old friend. Rated M for extreme smut and Language
1. Chapter 1 Memories

It had been three years and he still couldn't get her out of his head. He sighed heavily thinking back to the day she had told him. "I'm going to New York Finn, you knew this might happen" she had said bluntly. "I'll always love you but I can't let you keep me from my destiny" Of course he had tried to win her around with romantic gestures but her mind was made up. He had stayed in Lima and she had left. Most of his other friends had left too, only Finn was still there, working for an insurance company of all things. He had maintained a vague hope of them keeping a long distance relationship but within six months she had broken it off saying she had met someone else and he couldn't blame her. It was hard being apart. Too many things could get in the way, there were too many temptations. It didn't make it any easier to bear though. He missed her like crazy. Here he was on a Friday night, sitting alone in a bar after work, feeling sorry for himself and reminiscing with a beer.

He was just about to grab his coat after draining the last of his seventh beer when he heard a voice behind him. A voice he'd not heard since graduation, a voice as silky and smooth as butter.

"Finnocence" she said and he spun around, shocked that she was here in Lima again. When he saw her his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Uh, hey Santana" he muttered feeling as dumb as she always made him feel. She smirked in response, obviously enjoying the reaction. Santana Lopez had moved to California to go to college and the sun had certainly been good to her. Her sleek, black hair was curled and loose around her tanned slim shoulders and her eyes twinkled dangerously. She had a long red dress on with a scooped neckline, her cleavage pushed up so far it looked like it was going to burst out of her dress. "You're back." he said stupidly trying not to stare at her breasts.

"For one night only" she said smiling at him with her red lips before sitting down on the stool next to him. "I'll have a screwdriver and a beer for my friend here" she told the bartender, digging in her purse for a ten dollar bill.

"You look good Santana" he said realising he was a little drunk. "Thanks for the beer. So why are you back?" he asked her.

"I had to come back to get my passport and say bye to my mom and dad" she explained, brushing aside his compliment. "I'm flying to Rome next weekend for a year to complete my course" he nodded in approval at her.

"Wow that's pretty awesome San" He said slurring his words slightly "I'm really proud of you, at least one of us hass done good" he took a long drink of his beer.

"You haven't done so badly Finnocence" she said putting her hand on his arm. "You've got a good job, hopefully not still living with your mom and Burt" she laughed softly. "There's more to life than Rachel Berry you know" she said squeezing his arm.

"I know you're right San" he agreed before finishing the last of his drink and wiping his mouth with his beer napkin. "I do have my own place by the way" he told her laughing back gently. "I'm not that much of a Lima Loser"

"I never thought you were a loser Finn" she said taking the straw between her lips and sucking some more of her cocktail down. He stared at her lips, entranced by how full and red they were. When Santana talked you had to watch those lips, they were pretty hot, even when they were spitting insults at people. Still she seemed a little different now, more mellow, nice even. "So, are you gonna show me your apartment?" she asked, finishing her drink and wriggling down off the bar stool. His head shot up surprised by her request. She had never really shown him any interest in High School aside from their one disastrous night together.

"Do you wanna come over San?" he asked her smiling at the beautiful brunette. "I can make you another screwdriver" he offered chuckling to himself and hopping off the bar stool, wobbling a little before straightening up.

"I thought you'd never ask" she smirked taking his arm as he led the way back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 Resistance is Futile

Finn's head was spinning a little and the cool, night air helped to clear it. They walked arm in arm the ten minutes to his apartment, he was enjoying her touch and closeness. He had not touched another woman for over a year and then it was someone unfamiliar, who meant nothing. He couldn't help but notice whenever she leaned in closer to talk to him that she smelled amazing. When they reached his apartment, he fumbled to unlock the door, almost dropping the keys.

"Do I make you nervous Finnocence?" she asked smirking at him and snaking her arms around his waist from behind.

"Hell no" he growled at her, not wanting her to know how she was affecting him. "I'm jus drunk is all" he explained blushing furiously. Once inside the apartment, he went to the kitchen to make drinks, leaving her to look around. "Here you go" he said handing her the cocktail while drinking his own.

"Nice place you got here Finn," she said looking around her, taking in every inch of his 1 bedroom apartment. "Shame you have all this space to yourself" she purred. She sipped her drink and turned to look at him with her molten chocolate brown eyes. "She really messed you up didn't she Finn?" she asked him gently, showing her softer side again.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he said, gulping his drink and slamming the glass down on the side.

"Okay, Jesus, I was trying to be a good friend, you know? Listen to your problems and show you I care which by the way I totally don't" she burst out angrily, then in true Santana style changed her tone completely. Back to sultry again.

"You know what you need Finnocence..." she said the words dripping from her red lips, "you need a distraction" she took another sip of her drink and shuddered a little. He sure had made them strong. "I could be an amazing distraction for you" she said licking her lips and grinning wickedly.

"We tried this once before remember" he replied, not looking at her and trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well things were different then." she said walking over to sit next to him on the couch and stretching her long, tanned legs out in front of her. "We were young, stupid, both in love with someone else and confused about a lot of things. Now," she started, "we're older, smarter and more experienced" she said putting a hand on his thigh. "Tell me you don't find me attractive Finn and I'll leave you alone." she said knowing full well he couldn't stop staring at her mouth and breasts.

"I...can't lie to you Santana" he muttered feeling his resolve slipping away under her touch, her manicured red nail grazing up and down his thigh over his jeans. "I find you very attractive, you know that" he said honestly turning his head to look her in the eyes.

"So do something about it" she challenged, her eyes flashing in the dimly lit apartment. He took her drink from her hands gently and placed it on the side table. Watching her lick her lips again daring me to kiss her. He raised his hand to her face and stroked it softly, surprised by how soft and silky her skin was.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea..." he said breaking his sentence as she quickly moved her lips to capture his index finger between her lips. She sucked his finger sensually, licking it and rubbing it all over her glossy lips, smiling seductively at him.


	3. Chapter 3 Giving in Feels so Damn Good

He groaned unable to fight it anymore, the way she was sucking him was so sexy and his cock had seen no action for months. He could feel his now solid erection straining in his jeans. He attacked her, crushing his lips against hers passionately as she groaned into his mouth. Her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist pulling her closer, craving more of her. She tasted like oranges and strawberry lip gloss and he couldn't resist teasing her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She granted him what he sought and he ran his tongue over hers, pulling back to suck on her bottom lip, his right hand coming up to squeeze her left breast roughly. "Finnocence.." she hissed, as their breathing quickened. Both needing the contact, the pleasure of each other's touch. She threw her head back and he began to explore her neckline with his tongue and lips, sucking and nibbling on her pulse point. "Mmmmm" she moaned, causing his cock to twitch again in anticipation. He pulled her onto his lap, not bothering to take care. He knew she liked it rough. She still had her heels on and her dress rode up around her hips. He grabbed her ass with both hands, still kissing and biting her neck passionately.

"Oh fuck, Finn...you've changed" she breathed heavily loving his new, more dominant style. "This is so fucking hot" she whispered to him grinding her hips into his tightly. He pulled her towards him again, massaging her ass with both hands as she rode him. He was eye level with her heaving boobs and he couldn't resist leaning into them to suck and nibble them through the fabric of her dress making her groan. He ran his hands up to her neck, searching for her zipper, desperate to have more contact with her. He located the zipper and inched it downwards slowly, causing her dress to fall off her shoulders. He pushed it down around her waist roughly, delighted that she wore no bra. She stopped him, standing up in her heels and letting her dress fall to the floor leaving her completely naked apart from the heels because of course Santana Lopez did not wear panties. "Keep those on" he commanded her pointing at the heels and unbuttoning his jeans pulling them down swiftly and his shirt over my head.

Now, sitting there in just his boxers and with her naked, the reality of the situation set in as the booze began to fade. He needed her more than ever. "Get over here" he growled at her pulling her back into his lap, loving the feel of her naked skin against his body. She straddled his lap,v pressing her breasts into his chest, they were firm and smooth and he felt bolts of electricity ebb through him at the contact of their sensitive nipples. She continued to grind into his lap but this time, he could feel her arousal soaking through his boxers. He pushed her gently backwards so he could access her breasts, seeking the taut pink nub with his tongue, he licked his way up to it before sucking it into his mouth greedily causing her to moan and dip her hips into him again. He reached up to cup her breast, squeezing it hard as he sucked and nibbled her nipple, grazing it with his teeth. "You're so fuckin hot" he whispered around her nipple looking up at her riding his lap, her heels hanging off the edge of the couch on either side of her.

Santana groaned at the continued attention he was giving to her nipple. His words and his mouth could have made her come right there if she was honest but she wanted him to work a little harder for it. "You have no idea Finnocence" she responded to his words "but you will" she said looking at him seductively. She took his hand and placed it at her dripping, hot centre. "Touch me baby" she urged him and shuddered with pleasure as he sank two fingers inside her tight, wet folds. "Ohh!" she cried out arching her back and holding onto her ankles behind her as he plunged his fingers deep inside her.

Santana had the hottest pussy, without doubt, it literally felt like it was on fire around his fingers. Her juices ran freely to coat his fingers and he began to pump them in and out, grazing her clit with his thumb as she moaned his name in her sexy, sultry voice. He loved the sight before him. Stunning, slim, tanned brunette arching herself around him, losing control and wearing four inch, black fuck-me heels. His cock ached at the sight, begging to be touched but he would give her pleasure first. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, feeling her juices spilling out all over him. He withdrew his fingers and she looked at him like she might kill him. Clearly she was on the edge. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them greedily, loving the taste of the Latina on him. He sucked them clean before plunging them deep inside her again making her scream. This time when he withdrew them he pushed them into her mouth instead. "Suck yourself off my fuckin fingers" he commanded her, pushing them as far into her mouth as they would go. She lapped away at them ferociously, loving her own taste on his skin. "Get on your knees on the couch" He ordered wanting to see more of that gorgeous, round ass.

Santana did as he ordered hands on the back of the couch to steady herself and legs spread wide, fuck-me-heels still in place. She stuck her ass out for me and he couldn't resist giving it one hard slap before rubbing it better. "Finnocence" she moaned seductively "I'm so wet for you" she reached behind her to trail a finger through her own wetness to demonstrate, rubbing her clit lightly, smearing her juices all over it. He grabbed her ass cheeks, pushing them up to allow him better access to her pussy then sank his head down there to lap away at her juices, rubbing her clit hard with his hand. She gasped, pushing her hips backwards to grind her pussy and ass against his face craving more of his tongue. "Deeper!" she yelled her breathing coming quicker and quicker. "fuck me with your tongue Finn"

He did as she asked pointing his tongue, as far as it would go and moving it in and out of her quickly fucking her. He could sense her urgency and his soft tongue just wasn't cutting it. He pulled it out, instead kissing and licking her ass cheeks and replaced it with three fingers, plunged deep inside her. She grunted and started bucking her hips wildly as he ploughed into her faster and faster. "let me feel you fuckin come Santana" he ordered and she obliged, thigh muscles tensing as her walls contracted around his fingers. "Fuck!" she yelled loudly shuddering and shaking, moaning with pleasure.

As she came down from her high, still on all fours on the couch she turned to grin at him "You certainly learned some things Mr Hudson" she said, her eyes dark with lust. Never wanting to be away from this man who could give her so much pleasure. "That was the best fucking foreplay I've ever had" she confessed grabbing him to kiss his lips, forcefully pushing her tongue inside his mouth.

"So show me how grateful you are" he suggested pulling his boxers down to free his throbbing member. Precum glistened at the tip, he was so aroused by her and she licked her lips in anticipation, staring at it as if hypnotised. He pulled her closer and pushed her head down to meet him, holding the back of her head insistently. "Oh God Santana" he moaned as she breathed on it heavily but hesitated, wanting to tease him a little. "Please baby, kiss my cock, it's so fucking hard for you" he groaned as her tongue snaked out to lick the precum from the tip. Without warning he felt her warm, velvet mouth envelop him and he hissed with pleasure. "Yes baby, deeper" he urged, pumping his hips to her mouth needing her to take more of him in. She started bobbing her head up and down, wrapping her tongue around him, licking and sucking feverishly. He thurst his entire length into her hungry mouth, impressed by how well she took it when she pushed him backwards gently, resuming her position on the couch. "Can't have you coming yet Finnocence... I want you to fuck me" she whispered, raising her ass in the air wanting him to enter her from behind.

"You still on the pill?" he asked his breathing ragged and coming in gasps. She nodded and he wasted no time plunging himself deep inside her, gripping her hips tightly and grunting as he slammed into her over and over again. "so good, so tight" he groaned at her, reaching one hand around her hip to rub her clit.

He was driving her wild, rubbing her in exactly the right place and fucking her so hard. She had never been so turned on in her life and soon felt another orgasm approaching, as her walls clenched around him. "Pull my hair!" she gasped as waves of pleasure flooded through her body. He tangled his hands in her hair, roughly gathering it into a ponytail and pulling her back against him roughly. He felt her coming around his shaft, her juices flooding him as she shook beneath him. It was too much for Finn who had been holding his own back for wanting to please her. His balls tightened and his abdomen knotted up as he felt his own release take over him. "Fuck me, you feel so good!" he yelled as he came deep inside her.

Sweating and feeling amazing but exhausted they both collapsed in a heap on the couch. A tangle of arms and legs, panting and smiling.

"That was seriously the best sex I ever had" she laughed still feeling the pleasure ebb over her. "I guess I can't call you Finnocence any more huh?" she asked.

"You can call me anything you want as long as you fuck me like that" he said laughing back at her affectionately. "Do you have to leave tomorrow?" he asked.

"I guess I could stay a bit longer if you want me to" she said, touched that he wanted her around. "But don't fucking get any ideas, this is just sex, I still can't stand you" she said making him laugh again.

"You never disappoint me San" he said pulling her closer for another kiss.

FIN


End file.
